Journey to the Unknown
by snowpaum
Summary: A romantic, funny, and adventure story about Aran and her pole-arm spirit, Maha. Directly related to Chronicles of Mapleworld.
1. Who Are You?

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory. However, I do own the creativity, story plot, and original characters.

Journey to the Unknown

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Who Are you?<strong>

A strand of brunette hair flowed graciously with the current of the wind as the white clouds revealed the sun in the sky. Covering her face with her hand to block intense sunlight, a woman walked toward a shabby hut located in the evergreen forest. She came across a guy in dirty clothes hammering a red material, which would presumably turn into a blade. When he was done with the hammering, he looked up, then quickly approached her after soaking the blade in water.

The guy asked, "Miss Aran, you're here for the weapon?"

She smiled before speaking, "Yes, of course. What else would I be here for?"

The blacksmith scurried away to the hut right after seeing her 'Gimme-that-thing-now' look. After a minute, he came back with a pole arm in his hand, holding out the well-made weapon to her in hopes that she would verbally praise his talent. Instead, she merely observed it without a word; the blade looked very sharp enough to cut diamond and the gold stripes on red paint added sophistication. She was pleased to see her favorite jewel, a pair of small garnets, embedded along the gold stripes.

She asked in curiosity, "Can I rely on your talent? It looks very heavy for me to handle."

Disappointed that she doubted his talent rather than trusting it, he retorted, "Don't underestimate our family's skill and talent, young miss! I'm the eldest son of Levin family!"

When her fingers fumbled on the pole arm, she heard a male voice talking to her. "You bastard! How can you call me up from the Underground?"

The blacksmith was upset. "Shut up, I chose you because you were the strongest one. You should be thankful that I'm reviving you in this world!"

Aran literally jumped in surprise. "Who was that?"

He clarified, "A spirit. Didn't I tell you that most of the weapons I make contain corresponding spirits?"

After seeing Aran shaking her head, he further explained, "I would say 80% of the weapons that I made have the spirits who were once humans like you and me. These spirits can be seen and heard by their weapon wielder and me in general. People with great Ki can also witness them as well. I usually summon spirits on purpose because that's how I learned to make weapon ever since childhood. However, if my summoning spell fails, then there is no spirit for that weapon. Luckily, yours have one! Congratulations, why don't you touch it to see the spirit?"

Slightly fidgeting in fear, she slowly wrapped her finger around her new weapon of the spirit. Soon, a male figure materialized behind the blacksmith. Shocked by unusual visual effects, she screamed, and dropped it on the floor as if it was the filthiest thing on earth. The vague figure quickly blended in with the air, disappearing.

The voice echoed again, "Damn woman! I hate that look on your face! Don't look at me like I'm an ugly monster. I didn't want to be revived in this world either. Blame your damn blacksmith!"

He shouted, "Shut up! I've never seen a rampant spirit like you! Just accept the reality, Maha!"

Aran picked up the pole-arm from the ground. "Maha? Is that his name?"

"Yes, damn woman!" The angry voice pierced her ear as a male figure materialized again in front of her. She could see a young guy with angry-looking eyes and blonde pony tailed hair floating like a ghost. He wore a typical man's clothes – a vest and a harem pants – and had two gold piercings on his left ear. His first impression to Aran was like that of a delinquent.

She narrowed her eyes. "So you will accompany me for a long time?"

Maha protested, "Like I would. If only I knew how to unleash myself, damn woman."

Aran couldn't help but chuckle at his childishness and rudeness. "I will take that as yes."

The blacksmith interfered, "So are you accepting my weapon?"

After nodding, she gave a pouch full of coins. She thanked him, "Thank you for making a great weapon. I think I can tame it over the long run."

He bowed in respect. "I'm glad that you like it. It's my job to help the hero who will save the world from the evil."

Turning around, Aran said to himself discouragingly, "Yes...I hope so."

When Aran and Maha were far away from the hut, Maha raised his eyebrow as he passed through the trees. "Are you some sort of hero?"

Trudging the grass, she replied, "That's what people around here call me. I'm not the only one,why?"

Maha laughed. "You can' be serious, damn woman!"

Aran stopped walking before admonishing him, "You should learn how to speak respectfully to others. Why do you keep calling me damn woman? My name is Aran, you damn pole arm!"

"Wh...what? You gotta shut up, damn woman! I was never scolded by anyone when I was alive! How dare you talk to me like that?"

Aran became curious. "So you were alive back then...huh?"

Maha spoke angrily, "Yes, I lived a perfect life in my kingdom, although the country was poor. I was the only one bringing money, so I was treated like a god until some damn soldiers came and killed me!"

Growing curiosity about his life prompted her to ask him, "Why were you the only one making money? What do you mean by the soldiers?"

He explained in detail, "When I was living as a magician, I was able to train foreigners in exchange for money. Since I lost my parents at the age of 10, I had to learn to live by myself. For ten years, I made lots of money because my training helped the foreigners a lot. One day, an army of people in black cloaks invaded my country and killed me first. When I was in the Underground, I met my neighbors who told me that our kingdom was totally wiped out that day. I couldn't be sadder."

Aran briefly reminisced about her hardship in the past.

_Painful screams barely reached the forest as she and her guard ran through the woods, hurriedly passing by the sharpy shrubs and smashing the long grass with feet. Her feet started to sore in the dire situation. Sensing her tiredness, he ushered her to a nearby bush and helped her sit comfortably._

"_My lady, stay here under the bushes. Nobody will find you if you are hidden well. I will take a look around here and divert the intruders' attention from you."_

_She grasped his hand in fear and quietly said, "Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me."_

_He replied, "It's okay, my lady. I will not take long. I will come back and protect you until the end of the world."_

_He jumped into the darkness of the forest, leaving her alone. During ten minutes of absolute silence, Aran could do nothing but shiver from cold, "Asmund...I'm scared..."_

_Suddenly, a sound of footsteps was amplifying. Before she could stand up on her leg to greet Asmund warmly, Asmund spun around and drew his sword as his black ponytail swayed slightly. _

_He shouted, "You can never defeat me! Go ahead, and I will behead you and rip you in pieces!"_

_For a moment, she saw his short glare over his shoulder as soon as he was done speaking; his determined eyes told her to run away. Following her guts, she rose up from the ground and ran as fast as she could, hoping the darkness could hide her. A few minutes later, she turned around in fear and carefully scanned her surroundings, which was not threatening for now. From afar, she could see a stream of smoke and a red light beaming intensely through the trees. She hoped Asmund could catch up to her fast and return with less injury as possible. She ran again in the opposite direction to her house. _

_I can't die...not yet. I have to live to pass on my will and heritage. I have to revive my family's name and reputation. _

Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of the pain that she suffered at a young age. Realizing she was about to cry, Maha stammered, "A...Are you okay, damn wom...no...Aran?"

After wiping her eyes, she replied, "You finally called me by my name, huh?"

Maha stammered even more, "Sh..shut up...Aran..no...damn woman!"

Aran smiled in indescribable comfort.

* * *

><p>Ki = invisible energy that is transferred by the law of entropy. If you have curious to know more about it, just read ch10 of my other Maplestory fiction. Don't forget to review!<p>

Also, I have translated Korean Cygnus Knights Cartoon. If you want to read, please visit my profile page and click the appropriate website.


	2. The Cure for Zombism

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Maplestory, but I do own the ideas, stories, and original characters.

**Author's Not**e: In the middle of the chapter, there might be a disgusting scene (possibly a dissection), so be careful.

* * *

><p><span>Journey to the Unknown<span>

**Chapter 2: The Cure for Zombism**

The sun brightened the day as usual; a flock of birds blanketed the sky as the trees swayed little. The fresh air rolling up from the forest cheered up Aran, who inhaled and exhaled with her closed eyes.

Maha complained out of boredom, "What the hell are you doing these days, Ara...damn woman?"

Aran gave a somewhat mean glance at him as if he disturbed her, "Be quiet, Maha. I'm trying to communicate with the plants."

Maha scoffed, "Breathing in and out is considered communication? Oh my god, how did the world change when I was gone?"

Blushed, Aran screamed angrily, "Shut up, you don't know the rules of Ki?"

"Like hell I know. I'm just telling you what I see, damn woman." Maha frowned, avoiding to look at Aran straight in the eye.

Aran laughed. "Do you know you're funny sometimes?"

"Huh?" Maha's voice rose up in bewilderment.

"I don't know. You're so weird in a funny way."

Aran smiled at Maha, who raised his eyebrow in puzzlement. "You're weird."

Instead of engaging in bickering, Aran picked up the pole arm that leaned against the tree and spun the weapon as fast as she could, leaving him awestruck. As she did so, she gracefully danced using swift footwork along with the intricate choreography. Maha, who was sitting cross-legged in the air, opened his mouth half full at the beautiful sight of a woman dancing in harmony with the weapon, his rebirth source, and the nature. After kneeling on one knee and holding the polearm vertically, she raised her head up to the sky, tossing the weapon as high as a nearby tree. As a last act, she performed a backward tumbling before catching it successfully and aiming the blade at Maha's neck.

He shouted in bewilderment, "What are you doing?"

Aran pulled it away and asked blithely, "How was my dance?"

Maha managed to break awkwardness of a short silence that followed her question. "Well...you're just so bad..."

He averted Aran's intrigued gaze as he spoke, which made Aran laugh. "You really suck at lying! Did you know that?"

Maha became frustrated. "Shu...shut up, damn woman! You know nothing bout me. Why do you speak as if you know me so well?"

"Because I AM getting to know you now." Aran emphasized on the word AM before beaming a gentle smile, which confused Maha even more.

He stammered, "So don't act like a boss, you know what I'm saying."

Aran nodded. "Okay, here's the thing. I didn't mean to boss you around in the first place at all. Don't be mad."

Maha reluctantly admitted that Aran had a splitting image of the most precious _person _in his life. He murmured under his breath, "Damn woman...so like my master."

Aran tilted her head in curiosity. "Master?"

Maha quickly shook his head, avoiding to make eye contact with her. "No, nothing.'

_Rustle_ –

Aran whirled around as she securely grabbed the weapon. "Did you hear?"

Maha replied cautiously, "Yea."

From a few meters away, a woman was wobbling as she dragged her feet on the grass, barely reaching a tree behind Aran. Huge-eyed, Aran was surprised to see the awful-looking black spots on her face; they were very disgusting that such facial marks made the woman look like a victim who had survived the huge fire. Landing on the grass, Maha approached the woman cautiously. Like Aran expected, she didn't sense Maha.

Maha informed her, "This woman has weird marks as if she's been affected by poison."

Just then, her hair slowly turned gray as red gleams blinked on her hazel eyes. She warily stared at Aran, who brought her face closer to the woman to observe the supernatural effects. Aran found that the woman's black, sharp nails were approximately 10cm long unlike those of normal humans.

She hissed, "Hurts..."

Before Aran could ask what happened, the woman attempted to scratch Aran in the face with her deadly nails. Leaning back, Aran managed to avoid the sudden attack. She then ducked low and punched her in the abdomen, knocking her out. Maha became wide-eyed at Aran's speed and combat ability that he didn't expect to see from a slender woman.

As she caught the woman's wobbling body and laid her against a tree, she murmured, "What happened..?"

Maha questioned, "Isn't it better to kill her off than having her unconscious? She might try to attack you when she wakes up."

Aran shook her head in denial. "No, you shouldn't kill humans based on wrong assumptions. We should look for a way to cure her first."

Suddenly, a glowing golden arrow came flying out of nowhere and struck the woman's heart. When Aran turned her head, she could see a blonde guy in green hunting clothes, holding a wooden arrow vertically.

Aran quickly stood up and shouted angrily, "Elliott! What the hell did you do?"

Behind Elliot emerged a shorter, brunette man who held a minute but sharp dagger. He wore a white, clean tank top and a pair of violently ripped jeans, followed by a pair of shabby sandals.

Aran mumbled in surprise. "Jack..."

After scanning the two new guys quickly, Maha asked Aran curiously, "Who the hell are those?"

Aran whispered, "My companions."

Jack glanced at Maha as if he could see him clearly and commented, "I'm the one, no, we are the ones to ask. Aran, who is...what is that floating thingy? It looks like a human being."

Annoyed by how Jack pointed at him with the index finger, Maha yelled, "I'm not a thingy, damn guy! Wait...how can you..."

This time, Elliott said, "See you? We are not that weak as not to see you. Are you some some sort of a ghost?"

Aran didn't let Maha continue. "Yes, he's a spirit that is detained in my new weapon. Elliott, we need to talk by the way."

Elliott slightly frowned. "If it's about that victim–pointing at the woman with his thumb–I don't want to talk. It's righteous to kill the hosts."

Aran didn't give up. "Still, you can't kill her off like that. What if she could be cured?"

Elliott could feel a touch of anger in her tone, so he kindly replied, "She can't be possibly cured because she got bitten by the zombies. Before the bitten ones could bite innocent humans, we have to get rid of the hosts first."

Aran did not sound convinced. "Yes. Indeed, you're right. However, just killing them will not lead to the solution of this problem."

Jack agreed to some extent, "Aran's right, but Vincent doesn't want to..."

Elliott brazenly interfered, "Leave the victims alive. We have to literally dissect the hearts first and then the dead bodies."

When he was done speaking, Jack briskly walked to the victim and said in derogatory tone, "And it's my duty to take out the heart of the affected ones. Because of this, I'm called the infamous Jack the Ripper. How great."

She was horrified to see Jack pulling the arrow off of the woman's chest and stabbing it with his dagger. Flinching, Aran couldn't do anything but give a disgusted look as she covered her mouth. Likewise, Maha scowled at the unpleasant sight of the blood gushing out like a diminutive stream of river.

Maha squinted his eyes as he spoke, "That's disgusting, yo."

Jack said tersely, "Then close your eyes."

Poker faced, Jack succeeded in puncturing in the pit of her stomach. Subsequently, Jack stuck the blade in the hole and started pushing it down forcibly, putting Aran and Maha to horror. When Jack opened up the torso, he thrust his hand all the way up. He then attempted to break a few true ribs and false ribs. After the painstaking work, he managed to take out the dead, bleeding, black heart after cutting all the arteries and veins.

Aran covered her mouth to stifle her scream while Elliott and Maha patiently watched Jack's work (though Maha couldn't stop frowning). Grabbing the heart by the bare hands, Jack brought it to closer to his face, further horrifying Aran.

She screamed, "You can't just hold it with your hands! It might be..."

Elliott assured her, "Remember that Jack is immune to all the kinds of diseases? He's even immune to zombism."

Maha twitched his eyebrow. "How?"

He replied, "Passing down of something called _genes_ gives Jack absolute immunity. His genes are special. That's why only he can brutally cut the hosts and touch their organs."

Jack glanced back over his shoulder, speaking sarcastically, "I know I'm so brutal that I'm renowned for killing people cruelly."

Elliott smirked. "Just joking. Here, let's use this teleport rock to go where Vincent is."

He took out a small sphere from the chest pocket and moved his stretched hand in circular motion over the rock. Soon, a blue aura encompassed all of them except the mistreated corpse.

* * *

><p><em>Screams of horror filled the blazing atmosphere as civilians scurried off from their fire-caught cottages. A young boy was looking sideways before running off from the army of black hooded men. Behind him, many were cruelly killed by the villains before they could escape. Panting, the boy ran away as fast as he could from the chaotic scene.<em>

_He barely let out a few words. "Ben, Jimmy, Yvonne, Peter, and master..."_

_A sound of the footsteps became louder when he hunched low, hands on his knees, heaving to catch up breath. In fear, he quickly whirled around, only to see the ruthless villains._

_One of them held the sword up high in the air after the boy discovered a familiar-looking man staring at him pitifully._

_When the blade gleamed under the moonlight, he howled, "No!"_

"That's why I have to visit Ossyria," said a black-haired man who sat cross-legged on the floor of a huge building with his companions who sat likewise around in a circle.

Aran repeated, "Vin, what if you get zombified? What's going to happen to us, then?"

Vincent pronounced the words clearly. "I am going no matter what."

Aran groaned after glancing at Maha, who had been daydreaming,"Maha, wake up. NOW."

Elliott asked somewhat derisively, "Do ghosts even sleep?"

Floating in the air next to Aran, Maha shot a mean glare at Elliot, who sat right across from him, "Why don't you just focus on your discussion instead of asking if ghosts sleep?"

Another blonde guy with hooded blue eyes interrupted, "Y'all right? Calm down, both of you. Remember, this is a brief discussion. Be polite to all, sons."

Elliott said, "Yes, I got you, David."

Maha grumbled, "How in the first place can all these people see me?"

Jack assured him, "My men couldn't see you at all, don't worry. We are the only five people who can see you."

Maha didn't stop complaining, "Second of all, why do I have to listen to this stupid discussion, damn woman?"

Aran glanced at Maha. "Because you're the spirit of this polearm. You're not an object who can't understand human language. You have to know the basic ideas what we are going to do. After all, you will be the one working with me until this weapon breaks."

Maha grimaced in frustration. "Kay...I got it."

Aran stared at him again, for she found Maha was annoyed slightly. Vincent continued speaking regardless of the atmosphere, "If I go to Ossyria, I will try to have the dragon rider join our guild."

Elliott warned him, "Like Aran said, be careful of the zombies. They lurk around everywhere in that continent."

David wrapped his right arm over Vincent's neck and leaned his head against his. "Don't worry, y'all! I will safely guard him. He and I will never become zombies. Promise."

Aran asked, "So what do we have to do for now?"

Vincent ordered, "Until I get back from the Ossyria with the dragon rider, train yourselves. However, don't go far from where you guys are now. Try to stick to Ellin Forest."

Maha interrupted, "Who's that...dragon rider?"

Without grunting, Vincent beamed a gentle smile and explained, "He's called Freed, the magician who had a contract with the powerful dragon, Afrien. The dragons, who are basically the kins of Afrien, got wiped out by the Evil One."

"Evil One?"

"The Black Magician. We called it the Evil One."

"Oh..."

Vincent asked, "Do you get it now?"

Maha nodded. "Yeap."

"Then let's get going. To get one step closer to defeating the Evil One."

All of them nodded in unison.

* * *

><p>This story is directly related to Chronicles of Mapleworld. I wanted to make this prequel, but I thought if would be better for the readers to know about Aran and her companions who are famous for sealing the Black Mage. Please read and review :D !<p> 


End file.
